Tamaki has met his match one shot
by Atlantis5296
Summary: A new student at Ouran High School has attracted the attention of the infamous host club, so they go and investigate it. Upon meeting the new student, she, in a flying whirlwind, captures everyone's heart with skill that rivals that of the 'King'. Written for Tamaki Suoh's facebook contest!


Tamaki has met his match

It was early spring and there was a buzz going around Ouran high school, apparently there was a new student that was getting quite a lot of attention. The buzz quickly reached the ears of Kyoya Ootori, the 'Shadow King' of the popular Host Club. The dark haired, brown-eyed teen adjusted his glasses with his fore fingers and snapped his black note book; that stored who knows what, and went to investigate. His friends Tamaki Souh noticed him leaving and bounded after him with his usual enthusiasm. "Mommy, where are you going?" The blonde-haired, blue-eyed 'King' of the host club inquired of the black-haired teen, whom was entirely focused on the direction he was heading. After a moment he glanced down at Tamaki who was shooting him his famous puppy-eyes.

Kyoya sighed and answered "There seems to be a new student who is attracting a lot of attention, if I find that they will benefit our club, and then I will have them join the host club." He then simply walked off to find said student, trailed my Tamaki and soon the rest of the Host Club; which consisted of the two third year cousins extremely tall black-haired, grey-eyed Takashi Morinozuka, known as 'Mori' who protected his cousin Mitsukuni Haninozuka the boy obsessed with cake and cute rabbits, also known as 'Honey' who had golden blonde hair, and honey brown eyes. Those two were inseparable as the red/orange-haired Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru. Who were dragging Haruhi Fujioka, the mousy-brown hair and eyed teen girl, the only one in the Host Club; yet no one knew of her true gender, and the Host Club planned to keep it that way.

The Host Club followed the small trickle of students heading towards the front gate, where they met a huge mass of students crowding around someone; who seemed to be putting on quite a performance. The mass parted as the Host Clubs' presence was made know, and they walked up not expecting in the least to see the sight they did.

There was a beautiful blonde-haired chocolate brown-eyed girl wearing a boy's uniform in the middle of the crown, and she was holding a blushing girl, her hand half way down the girl's face. She spotted the Host Club and blink curiously at them before breaking out into a dazzling smile that made all the boys' hearts skip a beat. She quickly whispered something into the girl's ear before twirling her away into a bystander's arms.

She turned and skipped over to the awaiting Host Club, her waist length, silky blonde hair swayed from her movement, sparkling in the sun. She stopped a few feet before the Host Club and leaned forward, her hands clasped behind her; and she grinned before speaking in a voice like velvet and twinkling bells "So I can assume that you're the infamous Host Club I've heard so much about!" She twirled in a circle on her heel before smiling again at the boys and Haruhi.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." She then glanced at Kyoya, "Kyoya Ootori, second year and vice-president, and the 'Shadow King' of the Ouran High School Host Club. She smiled at him warmly. He fixed his glasses and asked how she knew of such things. She smiled and motioned for him to come closer. He complied and she bent forward and whispered into his ear. "I like to be well informed on such handsome and _intelligent _men so I know what I'm up against." She giggled and then blew into his ear. He stood up in shock, the tiniest of pink touching his cheeks. He couched and turned back to the host club.

While they were watching Kyoya, the girl seemed to vanish but was quickly found again as the Hitachiin twins yelped in shock as she appeared between them holding their arms. She laughed and quickly talked to them, telling them how wonderful their bond was. She then yanked both of them towards her face and whispered to them how she would love to ensnare them both in a trap of love.

While they blushed she was on the move again, to the two third years; already telling Takashi how he was the spitting image of a knight, being a strong protector, and that any girl would love to be his princess sending him a flirtatious wink. Mitsukuni at this point had his arms wrapped around her waist and was telling her how cute she was. She laughed and hugged the small boy back telling him how he and his Usa-chan were both the most adorable things she had ever seen. The short rabbit loving boy giggled and ran back to Takashi hopping onto his shoulders.

In a whirl the girl was leaning on Haruhi's shoulders and whispering into her ear, a hand blocking the view to her light pink lips. She just asked Haruhi how it was working as a girl host, with all the ridiculous boys. She smiled and then whispered back, blocking the view again, simply replying that even though they were 'damn rich people' they were great friends and she had a lot of fun. Both girls laughed before the long blonde skipped over to Tamaki.

He watched her, and an odd feeling started buzzing in his chest, and he wondered what it was. In that moment of puzzlement she had appeared behind him and was hugging his neck. "So, King." She whispered to him, sending warm tingles down his spine. "Do you think that you can show me how much of a _kingly gentleman _you are?" She blew softly behind his ear, causing his cheeks to turn a dark red.

She released him and stood before the Host Club again and told them cheerfully "My name is Tiffany Silverrose by the way!" She blew a kiss to all the boys before turning on her heel and plunging into the crowd.

Tamaki Souh had just met his match.


End file.
